Sleeping bags
by sillyhp223
Summary: Set in Empedocles, a fluffy moment for Mulder and Scully after they have pizza and the keepsake, and where sleeping bags are included. Oneshot :D
"Oh Scully, I'm pretty sure after all the pizza man havoc the baby is going to get courage from you. I'm betting a whole congealed pizza on that." Mulder chuckled while changing channels absentmindedly. She managed a small smile and pulled the blanket over them.

"You know Mulder, I also have a gift for you."

He was urging her to continue when his phone rang. He excused himself and hastily got up from the couch. 'Maybe the baby didn't want me to spill the beans yet.' she thought, and leaned against the cushions. Carrying someone inside her wasn't easy, especially when it was an acrobat. She stirred when he shook her lightly.

"Are we sleepy here?" She nodded in his direction.

He helped her up and led her into the bedroom. He went through her closet, trying to find her pyjamas, but he could only see blouses, blazers and more blouses. Scully must have sensed his frustration because by now, he was tearing desperately through her closet.

"Bottom drawer." He took out her flannel pyjamas and lowered himself onto the bed. She had rolled over and her back was facing him.

Gently, he eased her robe down her shoulders and revealed her back, beautiful and all, although the strain it had been through was invisible. He ran his knuckles over it and smiled as she relaxed under his touch, encouraging him to keep alleviating the pressure. He had pulled her pyjama bottoms to her waist and slid on the top before turning her over. Her belly caught his eye. He's never seen something so mesmerising before, and yet so tangible.

He slowly placed his hand on her belly, enclosing most of it in his large palm, as if he were protecting her and the baby at the same time. It wasn't his baby, but it was his Dana, and he would protect both of them at all costs. He looked up to meet her smiling up at him, pulling him closer to her. His lips brushed against hers, and her hand crept up her bump, covering his hand. Mulder felt like there were fireworks in his chest as his tongue prodded at her lips.

"I love you, Dana." He whispered against her lips.

"Love you too, g-man."

He stood up and began working on the buttons of her pyjama top, but they stubbornly refused to go home. He tried a few more times. 'Sorry, mommy, but your clothes don't fit anymore.' He joked, then chuckled when her hand reached up to pinch his cheek.

Scully groaned as she fiddled with the buttons. "I don't believe this. Last time, these still fitted me like a glove. Mulder, what do I do, these are the -" She paused when he stopped her frantic hands.

"Don't. I want to feel baby."

"But Mulder, I'm going to freeze."

He quickly took of his shirt and slid under the covers next to her. "Remember what I said about being naked with another naked person in a sleeping bag? Well, you and I are on the borderline of being naked, plus being cocooned in this blanket makes it no different from being in a sleeping bag. Another bonus, you get to use me as a full body pillow."

She grinned as he lifted her, so that her belly was resting comfortably on him. His hand was at the back of her head as he kissed her passionately, supporting her. The only thing she could register is that God had been merciful with her, giving her back her lover when she needed him most, when they were about to welcome their bundle of joy into the world. They reluctantly break apart when the baby kicked up a storm within Scully.

"Someone's jealous." Mulder eyed her belly when Scully let out a gasp as the baby kicked her right in the ribs.

"No, it knows its daddy is here. This is your gift, Fox." She murmured as her eyes slipped close. It took him a moment to let her words sink it. The baby was his. He was having a baby with the love of his life. He let his hand linger on her belly and whispered "Hey baby, daddy is here.". The baby kicked in response and his grin grew even wider. The tears that were brewing at the back of his eyes got loose and made their way down his cheeks.

Scully looked up and caught the tears with her lips before planting a kiss onto his nose. She snuggled deeper into his chest and soon, sleep took over both of them. They were all connected on a certain degree, their baby within her, her laying there with him, and their baby on him.


End file.
